newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Suzidragonlady
SuziDragonlady Hacker: Suzidragonlady AKA Suzanne Kiss or Susanna Kiß II: She was a Hacker that was born in Vienna, Austria! She, However FAILED to taken over Zimdragonlord's Account in Newgrounds because Her Group Anthro Squad or Anti-hero Squad has been Compromised by the FBI, and the CIA! Hacking Process that FAILED: She is an Ex-German Hacker, Like Josh Bend! Unlike Bend, She However Never forgive ZimDragonlord or LordZim because the fact She Replied that She did NOTHING and told ZimDragonlord that His Fantasies in DeviantArt was a Lie. She Somehow almost Succeeded into hacking Zimdragonlord's Account. She somehow Failed because WadeFulp Saw the IP Changed in ZDL's Account and Banned Suzidragonlady's IP Address. She later Found out in Burgenland, Austria that she has caught a Computer Virus that was set up by the American Authorities. She Brainwashed Tekkidd into believing that he is a GI Warrior in a CD-R disc that said "Anti-ZimDragonlord Squad" Everyone in Facebook Knew that She was an Austrian Hacker, Although Only Tom and Wade Fulp knew that her Words are a Lie! Hacking Attempt on ZimDragonlord Like this Picture Below, ZimDragonlord was shocked that These Files were Diabolocial, Obvious, Evil, and was Programmed by Suzidragonlady. She was a Sick Woman Who's 10 Years older than Zim. She used a Special Hacking 606 Technology because her interest in C++ was basically Hacking! ZDL Notified the FBI and the CIA because this happened that one night when his Prized Possession PC Died out of a Nasty Computer Virus, Which Arseniy and Suzi made during Halloween! DARKFIRE and Anthro-Junkies Raided October 25, 2013 When this Incident Happened Zim Cried and tried to Save her. However, Zim knew it was Suzi and Arseniy because He smelled Mixed Blood in Darkfire's Hard Drive. Two of them Of Course. Arseniy was Charged with Gang Affiliation, Molestation, and Extortion because His Mother Lyuba Avery went Insane and like SuziDragonlady Lied to Georgia US Court of Justice! Zim knew that Suzidragonlady has done it because Suzi Loathed PC and She did the Process that Arseniy did later in the Process! Suzidragonlady and her Chaos Theory Obviously, Suzi or Susanne Went off of Zim because that Lougara 'Hacker that was caught by the FBI Later this year and said Racial stuff in DeviantArt PM. Luckily Zimdragonlord Blocked her off of DeviantArt. She was obsessed with Murdering other women. However, Teivospy became a Communist Figure because Half of his Artwork Involves with Outgunning Newgrounds, Zimdragonlord, and The Asian Community. Suzidragonlady's Personal Quote was ''"'The world will end in Chaos" ''Basically, That was a Threatening sign to the American Society and she had to be Put in a Mental Asylum down in Wein, Austria! Her Partiotism Towards Austria and Treating Americans Unequal Obviously, Zimdragonlord lost A lot of friends in Livejournal! He never used anything that was in Suzidragonlady's Hatred, Discrimination, and Intrepid acts Towards UASNC or United-Anthros Soviets and Nazis Crew '''which is the reason why She acted so Selfish, Spoiled, Mean, and Most of all Utterly Uneducated... She mocked the Newgrounds Community because She thought Newgrounds was a Hoax, also a Virus spreading military community... She failed because Wade caught Suzi's IP address and reported her kind of destruction in Perkase, Pennsylvania! This was the time Between June 29, 2007 - December 15, 2009. She obviously spread lies about Newgrounds All over DeviantART and made ZDL Paranoid and made him went Scared. However, Her Father was part of the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serbian_mafia%7CEastern Austrian Mafia and Tried to Hurt Both Rina-Chan and ZimDragonlord in November 4, 2013! Racist Acts on Asians on AnthroSquad 1: Obviously Thala was Involved in this Incident because Teivospy Recovered her to become a Zombie. He used a SAS Virus and a Numerics way of Performing http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necromancy%7CNecromancy Art of Teivosology to bring back Thalathis. Fortunately, For Rina-Chan She Listened to Zimdragonlord and She Thanked him later in the Process. Teivos Ran away from Douglasville, GA to North Carolina and then Dallas, Texas just so he can communicate with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haitian_Vodou%7CZDL's Soul with Hatain Voodoo. However, The CIA Busted him for those Criminal Activities that He Commited, Rina's Half Sister Christine Thompson Took the risk of Falling into Teivo's Acid and Now She's Litterally Affected by Aids, Thyroid Disease, and Cancer! The File was Charged against Teivos and Like Arseniy, All He said was "''Newgrounds, Pathetic Website I Personally wanted this ZimDragonRat to Die unlike the Famous Gal of Burbank and I didn't do anything at all!" ''Anyhow, Zimdragonlord Hugged Rina on Facebook and She Agreed to never Harm ZimDragonlord Again and their Friendship Lasted even Today! External Links: The Guard and CFO of Anthro Squad SuziDragonlady The Protojay Hacker that almost taken over NG I don't know why she isn't dead yet... She should be Deceased however Lied to the EU commission in Austria! Suzi's Tumblr Ignore this Page, She Brainwashed people in LiveJournal Suzi The LIAR's LJ, It's Locked However someone need to crack it down The Federal Agents Warned Her about Her Theory of Communism, However She Refused to Listen to Them. Anthro Squad 1 Renamed Anthro-Junkies because of the '''FBI & CIA Gothik Zombie that is now Deceased Yeah, Frauke Förster She is no longer on Earth because She is Part of Anthro-Junkies! Suzi's Sister Also Deceased because People wanted her to Jump off the Steamboat! Due to the OSHA Act, Lizkay Violated the Part of OSHA that was not Planned: No Show! Soviet Slovakian Teivos Dictator's Youtube Page ~ He went Defenseless and Thought He could get away with Hacking! Thala's Livejournal Obviously She is dead if not, Then please Report her! Thala the Second Supremacist in Charge next to Suzidragonlady! I believe she got herself hanged because of the Halloween Incident of 2013! Suzanne's sister of Evil LJ My point Exactly on why They need to Stop Harassing People in Newgrounds Her Photobucket, Obviously She isn't a Realistic woman at ALL You can see Half her Pictures are not Expressive however they were EVIL! Thala's Tumblr not sure if she still Alive? Obviously the second Hater, She Ruined Cosplay... Became a Nasty Zombie and thought she can get away with it! Category:Perma-banned users Category:Characters Category:Copyright Category:Memes Category:Crap